The Unexpected Newcomer
by shinjiholic
Summary: A newcomer arrives. Is she a friend or a foe? MinatoxYukari, OCxAkihiko


**The Unexpected Newcomer**

It was a quarter to midnight and Akihiko and Mitsuru are nowhere to be found; probably out for some unknown business. Yukari and Junpei were both back in their rooms. Minato was the only one on the first floor; fixing himself something to eat. He was taking a short break from studying and was hungry so he decided to cook himself some food. He was just finishing his cooking when someone knocked on the door. 'Both Akihiko and Mitsuru have keys for the dorm, so, who could that be?' Minato thought to himself as he turned the stove off and walked towards the door.

Taking cautious steps, Minato gulped when he reached the door. The knocks came to a stop; probably sensing the blue-haired boy's presence. Minato turned the knob and slightly opened the door; revealing a blue-eyed, silver-haired girl. Although the girl had worn a long-sleeved shirt, Minato could see that she was wearing a Gekkoukan uniform. "This is...the Iwatodai dorm, correct?" the girl had asked with a soft yet strong voice. Minato nodded his head and stepped aside to allow the girl to step in.

Minato eyed her carefully. The girl was shorter than him but was a little bit taller than Yukari. She had pale skin and with her pale colored hair, her eyes stood out and seemed almost glowing. The girl's hair was long and was tied into two neat pigtails on each side of her head, her bangs falling just above her left eye. She was wearing a violet long-sleeved shirt instead of the usual white blouse. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Minato asked, looking at the girl.

The girl looked at Minato like he was crazy before shrugging and taking out what seemed like a red armband, an all too familiar armband. "I'm pretty sure you know what this is, right? My name is Natsumi, Sasaki Natsumi," she stretched out her hand, offering it to Minato who reluctantly shook it. "You must be Arisato-san, are you?" Minato nodded. "Very well, Arisato-san, I am the newest addition to SEES by the chairman, effective immediately,"

Minato looked at her wide-eyed. He didn't hear anything about a new member from the chairman or Mitsuru. "I'm fully aware that you have your concerns, Arisato-san, however, this is not the time to discuss them. The Dark Hour is approaching and Sanada-sama and Kirijo-sama would be back soon so I am sure that Kirijo-sama will explain the situation to you herself," right after she finished talking, everything went out and they were engulfed by a ghostly green light. Blood was everywhere.

Right at that moment, the door opened and Mitsuru and Akihiko walked in. Minato stared at Natsumi as she gave a 90-degree bow to the newly arrived seniors. Akihiko was nonchalant while Mitsuru seemed surprised. "Sasaki, what are you doing here?" she asked as she made her way towards the silver-haired girl. "Did the chairman tell you to come here?"

Natsumi straightened her back and gave a small nod. "That is right, Kirijo-sama. As of today, I am now a member of SEES as well as a junior in Gekkoukan High," she said. Noticing Akihiko, she gave him a small bow in which the boxer gave a small smile. "The chairman told me to assist you in any way possible. I am also supposed to accompany you in your nightly exploits in Tartarus," she explained.

Mitsuru nodded. "Did your brother accompany you as well, Sasaki?" the girl shook her head. "I see. He's probably busy with everything going on, isn't he?" Mitsuru looked at Minato. "Arisato, since when were you standing there? Anyway, are introductions necessary?" Minato shook his head. "Very well, I suggest you all tuck in for night, you as well, Sasaki. We all have school tomorrow and we shouldn't be late. Akihiko, can I have a word? Arisato, can you escort Sasaki to her room?" Minato nodded. The two juniors left Akihiko and Mitsuru to talk.

"Well, here's your room. Pretty easy to remember, right, since it's at the end of the hall," he sighed. "You can get the key to your room from Mitsuru tomorrow. At night, before you sleep, do not forget to lock your door," Natsumi nodded. "If you have any question, save them for later. Go to sleep," he said as he started walking towards the stairs.

"Arisato-san," the blue-haired boy looked at her. "Good night," she gave a small smile. Minato nodded and waved before walking down the stairs. Natsumi gently closed her door and locked it. Walking towards the mirror, she stared at her reflection as she removed her hair ties, letting her long hair flow. She looked up and removed her eye contacts before looking back at the mirror – a silver-haired, red-eyed girl looked back.

**THE NEXT DAY, 4 am**

As usual, Natsumi woke up just before the sun rose to the sky. Stretching her long limbs, she made her way towards the sink to wash her face and comb her hair. Instead of wearing her hair in pigtails, she settled on a ponytail and braided it before turning to wear her blue eye contacts. She fixed her bag before changing into her long sleeved shirt, the black skirt of Gekkoukan and her knee-high flat boots. Carrying her bag over her shoulder, she looked at her watch and saw that it was already a quarter to five. She hurriedly made her way to the lounge and into the kitchen.

"You're up early," Minato muttered in between his yawns. The leader was still wearing his pyjamas and still had messy hair. "Aren't you," yawn "-tired? You just got here late last night and I'm sure you didn't have that long to sleep," he muttered, pulling back a chair and sitting, his hand under his chin as he stared at Natsumi who appeared to be cooking. "What're you cooking?"

Natsumi turned around for a moment before returning to her cooking. "I'm cooking eggs and bacon. Would you like me to cook something else?" she turned to see Minato shake his head. "By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about my Persona, Arisato-san," she paused. "My Persona's name is Odysseus and is strong against weak attacks but weak against electricity attacks. My Persona is a lot similar to that of Takeba-san's, except mine doesn't only learn healing and wind attacks. It also learns physical and almighty attacks,"

Minato nodded, stuffing some bacon into his mouth and watched as Natsumi took a seat across him. "By the way," she looked up "-you should really think about dropping the '-san' when talking to me. Calling me Minato is fine, as well. After all, we're going to be classmates and we're the same age so being formal with each other will be unnecessary,"

Although a bit reluctant, Natsumi nodded her head. Just as she was about to speak, both Mitsuru and Akihiko walked down from the stairs. "Good morning, Sasaki, Arisato," Mitsuru said as she made her way towards the kitchen while Akihiko walked towards the door. "Do not forget to return early, Akihiko," earning a silent yes from the boxer, Mitsuru eyed the two juniors. "By the way, Sasaki, it would be best if you stop addressing both Akihiko and I with '-Sama.' Senpai would be fine," Mitsuru said as she made her way to the door and left.

Right when Minato was about to go up to change to his uniform, Yukari and Junpei walked down the stairs. Yukari eyed the silver-haired girl while Junpei nudged Minato. "Yukari, Junpei, this here is Sasaki Natsumi. She's a junior – like us – and the newest member of SEES. Be nice," he said and walked up the stairs to his room.

Natsumi gave a small nod. "It is very nice to meet you, Takeba-san and Iori-san, or do you prefer I address you with your names?" Natsumi asked as she shook both Yukari's and Junpei's hands. "There is breakfast on the table, if you would like some. Very well, I'll see both of you in school. Goodbye," she said and left through the door.

"Hey, she's pretty cute. Sweet, we have a new member, a _female_ one, at that," Junpei grinned as he sat on the table and began eating. Yukari rolled her eyes and sat across him. Just then, Minato walked down the stairs. "Hey, Minato, eat with us," Minato shook his head and walked out the door. "What's with people hurrying nowadays?"

Meanwhile, Minato was able to catch up to Natsumi and the two of them ended up walking to school together. "If you don't mind me asking, Minato-kun," she paused "-how would you describe 'school?'" Minato eyed her, a curious look on his face. "Do not get me wrong," she raised her hands. "It's just that, I never got the chance to go to school, even when I was younger,"

"What do you mean?" Minato asked her but seeing the girl's face, he continued "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, it's alright. I shouldn't pry, after all," Natsumi received a nod and a small smile as thanks. The two remained quiet in the remainder of their walk towards the station and the train ride. When they got out of the train, they met up with Akihiko. "Akihiko-senpai,"

Hearing his name, Akihiko turned around and saw the two juniors. "Hey, we were in the same train? I didn't see you," he gave a small smile. "Oh, by the way, Natsumi, drop the formalities, alright? Senpai is fine with me," he waved and ran off saying that he had something to buy before going to school. Minato shook his head.

"He shouldn't be running like that. Mitsuru will be mad if she finds out," Minato muttered to himself. Hearing this, Natsumi gave in a questioning look. "Oh, Akihiko-senpai injured his ribs a while back. It might take him a little while before recovering though," he explained. Natsumi nodded and the two continued walking towards the school.

**MORNING**

Class 2-F was buzzing when Ms. Toriumi, the class' homeroom teacher, appeared with Natsumi behind her. The class quickly silenced themselves. Yukari poked Minato to wake the blue-haired boy up. Receiving success, Yukari pointed to the front and Minato looked at the scene in front of him. "This is Sasaki Natsumi, be nice to her, alright?" Ms. Toriumi looked at the class. "Alright, take the seat beside Junpei," Junpei grinned as he raised his arm.

"We see each other again, Natsumi-chan," Junpei grinned at the girl. Natsumi smiled back and turned her focus to the class. "Ah, this class is so boring," Junpei muttered as he placed his head on top of a stack of books and began silently snoring.

Natsumi nudged Junpei to wake him up. "What is it, Natsumi-chan?" Natsumi pointed at Ms. Toriumi who was eyeing Junpei.

"Junpei, let's see if you were listening. Who did I say was my favourite author?"

"Utsubo Kubota," Natsumi whispered. Junpei relayed the answer.

"So you did pay attention. Well, make sure to pay attention all the same," Ms. Toriumi said and continued with her lecture.

"Man, thanks Natsumi-chan. You saved me back there," he grinned. Natsumi only nodded and went back to listening in class.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

School just ended when Yukari walked towards Natsumi's chair. "Hi Natsumi," she greeted. "Listen, Minato has Student Council and Junpei's off to who knows where, so wanna walk home together?" she offered.

"That would be nice, Takeba-san,"

Yukari grinned before remembering something. "By the way, call me Yukari. We second-year girls gotta stick together. Let's stop by somewhere on our way home," Yukari said as she got her bag and waited for Natsumi to finish fixing her things.

After walking for a while, the two girls found themselves in Paulownia Mall. "Well, Gekkoukan students usually hang out here afterschool. There's a karaoke bar, a cafe, an arcade. Oh, there's a nightclub too but it's not for us yet," Natsumi nodded, taking in the information. "Hey, let's grab a bite at Cafe Chagall then make out way back to the dorm,"

"That would be nice, Yukari-san," Natsumi said.

Yukari only shook her head as the two of them walked towards Chagall. "Oh, they also offer student jobs here, if you're interested," she explained. After getting their orders, the pair sat on the table farthest from the door and nearest to the window. The two were quiet until Yukari decided to ask a question. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have a family?"

Although surprised, Natsumi didn't show it. Instead, she looked calm as she thought about it. "Well, I do have a brother, but I guess he's the only family I have. However," she paused.

"However?"

"He is not my real brother nor do I have a real family,"


End file.
